


because he chooses to fall.

by WinterwaltZ123 (RainyRain123)



Series: guillotine. [6]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Headcanon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/WinterwaltZ123
Summary: He swears he never sees the world the same again.





	because he chooses to fall.

The moment her eyes meet his, he swears he never sees the world the same again.

He is bleeding. The hunting gone bad. He felt sick when he woke up, his aim missed, and his game fled. He tripped and hurt himself over the thorn bushes.

So here he is. Under the care of the apothecary daughter, Merchant girl. And she is the most beautiful thing his eyes have ever seen.

She works gracefully. His head spins, partly because the sterile room smells like a bad dream. But it is her eyes that distract him, peeking shyly when she thinks he doesn't notice. But he notices that all right, along with those fair long eyelashes, and a subtle smile that ghostly forms on her lips.

"There you are. Be careful in a couple days."

_Does she like singing?_

"Thank you." She turns back, and he fidgets. "Uh, what can I pay you with?"

Silence falls in the room. He can tell this girl wants to get away. But wait he does.

"A squirrel will be fine."

"Okay. You want it alive or skinned?"

She turns back to him, eyes ablaze. "You can keep it alive?"

"Maybe. With some efforts. But I can't promise that if it bites me."

She chuckles. Her voice is the best sound he ever imagine.

"Right. So... tomorrow afternoon?" she asked, smiling.

"Morning," he says breathlessly.

Now she gives him that beautiful smile again. "Morning it is."

And before he loses the courage, he asks her, "May I know your name, Miss?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hunger Games series and its characters belong to Suzanne Collins.


End file.
